The Suitor
by TheRuggeddomContest
Summary: Purchasing his own land is the one thing Edward Cullen wanted most in this world, until he met the neighbor's daughter.


Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Word Count: 11,167

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Summary: Purchasing his own land is the one thing Edward Cullen wanted most in this world, until he met the neighbor's daughter.

Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Suitor**

* * *

In 1940, Clallam County, Washington was nothing but a cluster of small towns and woods for as far as the eye could see. The little town of Forks was growing, and new people seemed to move there at least every few months. First, the young new reverend Ben Cheney came from Port Angeles and took over the church a few months ago. Now, someone had purchased the old Cope farm. The ten acres of land had been un-kept and abandoned going on five years now, since old Mr. Cope passed away. Now it looked as if a new owner would be taking over.

The abandoned farm next door to Charlie Swan's property had been purchased, right out from under his nose. He had high hopes the bank would hold it for him while he saved money to purchase the land with the dilapidated old barn, shed and house. Although, it needed a significant amount of work, the property would be a steal if Charlie had been able to purchase it. It would also allow the Swans to expand their ranching business. Charlie wasn't much of a rancher, but he would continue it in order to keep his wife and his daughter Bella fed.

Charlie and Renee had only one child, Isabella, and she is the apple of their eye. At nineteen, her beauty was known throughout Forks, and she has had quite her share of suitors vying for her attention. She never batted an eye at any of them. Charlie particularly liked the new reverend for his daughter, but Bella seemed not to fancy him at all. Charlie thought the good reverend Cheney would be a perfect match for his spirited young daughter, but; instead, she was constantly pushing her cousin Angela on the man. Any time the reverend tried to speak with Isabella, both Bella and Angela's younger sister Alice would push the girl in his direction.

Charlie rocked back and forth in his comfortable old chair that he made with his own two hands. Charlie was a better craftsman than he was a rancher, but still the farm belonged to his father, and he had no choice but to continue in the family business.

He thought about how he could provide for his family without extending his small ranching business. It might be time to push Isabella on Reverend Cheney or some other respectable young man. No, he would not sell her to the highest bidder, but he would make sure the man would be able to provide for her.

_The sound of a car pulling up across the way brings him out of his thoughts. _

Edward Cullen pulls his trusty old Ford pick-up truck to a stop, admiring the large pine tree in front of the small house on his newly purchased land.

_His land. _

Nothing had ever sounded better to him in his twenty-three years. Working on his uncles, Aro's farm since he was big enough to walk, he loved everything about ranching and farming, unlike his father, who was a doctor, and his eldest brother Emmett who was a deputy, in the small town of Port Angeles, where they lived. Even his younger brother Jasper was too busy chasing skirts to worry about a profession, but he figured his father would get on top of him soon.

Edward admitted it wasn't much to look at now, but with his brother and his good friend Ben coming to help him, he should be up and running in no time.

Sliding out of the truck, he takes off his Stetson and wipes at his brow with the back of his hand. It was unusually hot for Washington this summer, and he found himself wishing he had more than just flannel shirts. Standing tall at six foot two, Edward runs his hands through his messy bronze hair, and then scratches at his beard, shaking his head from side to side. Edward wears a checkered shirt, Wrangler jeans, and a rustic pair of cowboy boots.

Taking in his surroundings, he can imagine the hard work it was going to take to get this place in working order. The dead grass, the barn with a missing door, and then the house, if you could even call it that, well at least you could tell it was a house at some point in time, would be his greatest obstacles. Walking around his decrepit farm, he still manages to smile, because he hadn't seen a nicer damn site in his life.

It was all his.

Walking up the steps of the decrepit house, he's careful of the missing wood on the steps and the porch. Opening the door, which is hanging from its hinges, he stands in what would've been the parlor, and takes in the overall chaos of his new home.

Taking in a deep breath, and then nearly choking on it, Edward walks through the house stopping to run his hands over walls checking to see how sturdy the house was. He decided the damn thing wasn't livable, and should be the first thing he gets to working on. Besides, if his mother had any say, there would be a woman in there as soon as the house was finished.

In fact, she did have her eye on a Miss Jessica Stanley for him, but Edward knew it was only because Jessica was his sister-in-law Rosalie's cousin. He's sure though that if his mother knew that Miss Stanley has been kissed by several different young men, including two of her sons, neither one being Edward himself, she may rethink playing matchmaker. Thinking of his mother and her plans for him, made him want to move slower in getting this place ready, but he knew he would need to start ranching soon.

Walking back out to the truck, he put his mind to his work and began unloading the tools he would need to start renovating the old house.

Bella turns at the sound of her father taking a seat. Her deep brown eyes dancing as she smiles at him. She walks over to him and places a plate of fresh biscuits, ham and eggs in front of him. Her long dark brown hair hangs down her back in waves. Charlie smiles up at her.

"Thank you, Bella. Renee, you reckon we have enough for one more? Someone moved into the old Cope farm, and I guess it wouldn't be neighborly of us not to bring something over."

Smiling at her husband, Renee quickly makes a small plate for the new neighbor. She is a very pretty woman for her age, her blue eyes, and light brown hair still show signs of the gal that stole Charlie's heart, twenty years ago.

The family sits around the table eating their breakfast. Charlie pats Bella's hand, chewing on his fluffy biscuit. "You're going to make the reverend a fine wife, the way you're in the kitchen, not even your mother has anything on you."

Bella gives her father an appreciative smile as she smears some fresh preserves on her biscuit. "Thank you Papa, but you know I have no intention of marrying the good reverend." She takes a small bite closing her eyes as she enjoys the tasty sweetness.

Renee braces herself for this particular argument again. She knows Charlie is trying to see that Bella will be well cared for, but even a blind man can see that the reverend and Bella have no chemistry. Her daughter has more fire in her pinky finger than the reverend has in his entire body. The girl would pick a fight with the dear Lord himself if he came between her and something she wanted. As much as her husband liked to fight with their daughter, it's his own doing, raising the girl like a wild child.

"I didn't rightfully ask for your intentions Isabella, now did I? It's in my power to make you marryhim if I so choose to do so." Charlie walks his tin dish over to the sink as Bella stands up to face him.

"Now you listen to me Papa! I'm not marrying a man I don't love, and nothing you say or do will make me. How can you even wish it for me with how you love mama? Would you want me in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life? I'm ashamed of you!"

And with that Isabella stomps out of the room, leaving her father standing by the sink, with his fist gripped at his side. His eyes glisten as Renee stands up and walks over to him. "Oh Charlie, I think this is one battle you'll just have to lose."

He nods his head at her. "She's right, damn it. The girl is right. How can I force her to marry someone I know she doesn't love, when my life has been so full of the precise thing I want her to have."

By mid-day, Edward had demolished the entire front portion of the house. He had removed all of the dead wood and was replacing it with lumber his father had gifted him before he left home. He was just getting started on placing the new wood up in front of the house, when Ben arrives.

"Well, if it isn't one of the pretty Cullen boys." Ben says as he gets out of his own pick-up truck.

Edward finishes nailing a piece of lumber and then looks up, shielding his eyes from the sun, sweat soaking his face and clothes. "I'll show you pretty, reverend!" He walks over to where Ben is standing, and he lifts the smaller man up off the ground in a bear hug. "How the hell are ya? Shit, sorry!"

Ben shakes his head at his old friend. "I'm still me, and you're still you so don't go changing your talk on my account." Ben looks at the work that Edward has done. "You sure haven't wasted any time. Trying to move Miss Stanley in right away then?" Ben dodges a punch from Edward.

"No, offense but Miss Jessica will not be calling Cullen Farm home. Ever. What about you? Have your eye on a gal to move into that stately house that came with the church?"

At the mention of a girl, Reverend Cheney becomes a little flustered. "Well, actually, there is this one gal, she lives right across the way there and she's the prettiest little thing you ever seen."

Edward smiles at his friend. "Sounds mighty fine, what's the wait?"

Reverend Cheney kicks at some dirt on the ground. "I don't think the gal knows if I exist. Every time I try to spark up conversation, she throws her cousin in my path. Her Pa is for the match of course, but if she's not willing, then I best move on don't you reckon?"

Edward was about to tell his friend that only a fool of a girl would turn down a respectable reverend such as himself, but was interrupted by the arrival of all three Swans. Charlie walks up to the two men as Renee and Bella stand to the side. Bella holds onto the tin of biscuits and ham, while Renee has a pitcher of lemonade and tin cups in her hand.

The reverend smiles over at Bella, but her eyes are glued on Edward, and well, he was staring right back at her as if an angel fallen from the sky. Charlie notices the looks passing between his only daughter and this strange man, and clears his throat to put an end to this nonsense. What respectable young man would ogle a girl right in front of her father?

"Reverend, what brings you to these parts?"

Ben smiles at Charlie catching the man giving sour looks at Edward. "I'm here to welcome one of my very best friends to Forks. Allow me to introduce you to Mr. Edward Cullen. Edward this is Charlie Swan, your closest neighbor."

Edward wipes his sweaty palms on his trousers and reaches out to shake Charlie's hand. "Mr. Swan, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and these lovely ladies are?" Edward waits for an introduction, and tries to pull his deep green eyes away from the brown-eyed beauty in front of him. She sure was a looker. Parts of his body that he hadn't used in months came alive just by being in the vicinity of this gal.

"This is my wife Renee, and our daughter Isabella. We thought we'd come over and introduce ourselves and bring you some biscuits and ham." Charlie puts a protective hand on Bella's shoulder as the girl begins to shift on her feet uncomfortably. She peeks up at Edward from under long dark lashes, and a heavy blush fills her cheeks when they lock eyes again.

Stepping out of her father's grip, she offers the tin dish to Edward. Their fingertips touch as he reaches for the dish, and they both gasp looking up at each other. In that moment, everything around them disappears. Their eyes lock and shy smiles play on their faces. Noticing the energy between her daughter and the handsome young man, Renee steps forward and offers the lemonade before Charlie kills him.

"We also made you some freshly squeezed lemonade. I can only imagine what hard work it is remodeling this old house." Edward reluctantly moves his fingers from Bella's as Reverend Cheney takes the pitcher of lemonade.

"I thank you all kindly, that was mighty fine of you. Would you all like to join us?" Edward ask as he eyes Bella again, noticing that she hasn't bothered to move any further away from him.

Noticing her daughter reaction, Renee decides it's best to leave. " We will just leave you all, Bella and I still have a number of chores to do. It was very enjoyable meeting you Mr. Cullen, Reverend, always a pleasure." Renee bows her head as she firmly pulls her daughter away.

Once they are back home, Renee sits a still stunned Bella down on the front porch.

"Oh, mother "Have you ever seen a more beautiful creature than Edward Cullen? I feel right strange. I've never felt anything like this in my life. Oh, momma, do you think he liked me? Could you tell at all, what if Lauren or Tanya Mallory gets their hands on him? I would never get over it."

Renee stifles a laugh at her daughter's dramatics, but then pats the girl on her knee. "Sweetheart, you two just met, let's wait a turn before we jump to conclusions, one thing at a time, Bella." Bella breathes in and out, and then starts fanning herself with her small hands. Renee takes over the fanning for Bella, she watches as her husband walks over to them from the old Copes farm. Charlie stops in front of them, with his hands on his hips. "I don't like him." With those words, Charlie Swan walks into his house and slams the door.

Edward and Ben watch each other silently. Edward clears his throat and looks over at his friend. Well shucks, he can just tell that's the gal Ben was talking about. He wishes he could feel guilty for the feelings he has, but he couldn't muster any.

Ben lifts the lemonade and shrugs at Edward. "Let's take lunch, then get to building, just like the old days on your uncles ranch."

Ben and Edward were submerged in their work, but Edward's thoughts drift back to the brown eyed beauty, the rose color of her cheeks, the way her hair hangs in curls on her thin shoulders. Ben clears his throat; it was obvious from the way Bella and Edward looked at each other that there was a powerful attraction.

In truth, Ben was enchanted with her beauty, but beyond that he never looked at her the way Edward had earlier. Being friends with him since before they could walk, he knew his friend well, and he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Edward Cullen was smitten with Isabella Swan, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Well, ole boy, I think you just met the future Mrs. Cullen."

Edward eyed his friend wearily. "Would that bother you if I court Miss Swan? Not that I'm ready to court anyone."

Ben gives Edward a sharp pat on the back. "You keep telling yourself that, but even Charlie Swan can see that you and his daughter have a connection."

The small town of Forks was filled with gossip about the handsome man that took over the old Cope farm. In the days that followed, Edward Cullen's move to Forks, every available young woman and her father was planning to pay the young man a visit. The thing that they all would figure out is that there was only one woman he wanted to spend time with.

_Isabella Swan._

As Edward labors away on the fence that separates his land from the Swans, he steals occasional glances at Bella as she sits on the porch pretending to read a book. With that part of the fence nearly finished, Edward himself has been nailing the last piece of wood for nearing an hour, but no one needs to be privy to such information. Edward stops hitting the piece of wood and stares up at Bella, just in time to catch her looking over at him. She gives him a cute little wave, blushing as he waves back. Charlie Swan then steps out onto his porch and blocks Edward's view of Bella.

"Mr. Cullen, I think that particular part of your fence should be done by now." Taking a sip of his coffee, he stares at the young man. Bella stands up and stomps into the house, mumbling to herself.

"Oh, Papa, I can't believe how you're behaving." She leaves her father on the porch while Edward finally moves on to another portion of his fence. Renee Swan comes out to stand next to her husband, eyeing the work that has been done to the old farm. In just a few days, the young man had actually made the place look nearly livable. The house was fully under construction with an entire new front entrance, and one side of the house was in the process of being covered with new wood.

"You just need to accept it. He's only been here a few days, and I can already see that the two of them are meant to be. Sort of like we were."

At Renee's words, Charlie gives her a gruff 'humph' then looks as a fancy red Oldsmobile pulls up at the Cullen farm. "Looks as if I may get my wish, here come the Mallorys, he may take an interest in one of those gals."

Renee shakes her head. "What's so wrong with Mr. Cullen? Only a fool would deny his daughter the possibility of true love."

Charlie stares at his wife. "If I'm a fool because I won't let this stranger into my home and give him access to my only daughter, then I'm glad to be a fool." He turns from his wife and waves over at Mr. Mallory and his two daughters who eye Edward with coy smiles.

Edward looks over at the two gals that stand next to a plump man and internally sighs. He knew it was coming, it's like that in his town, too, and every female of marrying age always found her way to the Cullen boys. The only thing was he knew his heart and mind already belonged to Isabella Swan, and they've only exchanged stolen glances.

"Howdy, folks. How may I help you?" Edward walked over to the small group, carrying the old, decrepit wood from the fence, as he gives them a polite smile.

"Mr. Cullen, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Howard Mallory and these are my two daughters Tanya and Lauren." He waves a chubby hand at the girls. Tanya is blond and slender, with a smug look; while Lauren is shorter and blond, with a lost look.

"Mr. Cullen, welcome to Forks. Our mother made you some fresh baked bread." Tanya hands over the covered loaf, making sure to trace her fingers deliberately over Edwards. The man cringes and hastily takes a step away from her.

"We do hope you enjoy the bread, Mama is the best baker in Forks. Is there a Mrs. Cullen that will enjoy the bread with you?" Lauren bats her eyelashes at Edward and he takes off his Stetson wiping at his brow in nervous habit.

Mr. Mallory ignores his daughters' flirtatious remarks and walks over to the Swan home. Charlie steps off his porch to meet him halfway. "Don't you think you should chaperone the girls?" Charlie asks, stealing a glance over at an uncomfortable Edward. The young man looks as if he's about to run, and Charlie finds this quite amusing.

"Nothing against a little harmless flirting, and the sooner I get one of them out of my house the better. I'm surprisedyou're not flaunting young Bella at the boy." Mr. Mallory looks up at the house to find Bella glaring at Edward and the Mallory girls.

"I don't flaunt my daughter around, and if I did, it wouldn't be to a poor rancher like myself." Charlie grunts out as another car pulls up into his own yard. His wife's sister, Mary Brandon, and her family had come to get a look at the man the town was buzzing about. Mr. Mallory tips his hat to the Brandons, and then goes to collect his daughters, since Mr. Cullen looks as if he is right uncomfortable being alone with the girls.

Mary Brandon looks over at Edward as the girls take dishes into the Swan home. Eyeing him up for one of her daughters, since her niece already had her clutches into the good reverend. She looks over to her husband, Martin, and her brother-in-law. "Please invite Mr. Cullen to dinner; we've bought more than enough food."

Dinner is a little uncomfortable for Edward as Miss Isabella refuses to say two words to him, let alone pass the potatoes. "I'm sorry, Miss Bella, maybe you didn't hear me, will you pass the potatoes, please?"

Bella huffs loudly as the rest of the family all gather around the wooden dining room table, eyes shifting from Bella to Mr. Cullen. Bella continues to ignore him by clinking her fork loudly against her plate as she pushes her food around. She holds the potatoes hostage as Edward tries to wait patiently for her. "Oh, I heard you Mr. Cullen, but perhaps you should go ask some other family for potatoes. I hear the Mallory's have a thrivinggarden." Her father starts choking on his food as both her cousins Alice and Angela giggle uncontrollably.

Renee reaches across the table, very un-lady like, and takes the potatoes from her daughter. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, our Bella has a right keen sense of humor, doesn't she Mary?" Mary Brandon stops eating to scowl at her niece. Of course, the girl has gotten this one under her spell, it seems that the girls beauty takes in every available young man.

Mary smiles at Mr. Cullen. "That she does, one can never know what the girl will say next."

Bella smiles at her aunt's backhanded, comment, "That's so true, Auntie. Tell us Mr. Cullen, how was your visit with the Mallory's today. You looked mighty comfortable."

Taking a gulp of his sweet tea, Edward sets his gaze on the brown haired beauty. "It was a bit dull for me, I actually prefer some much more spirited company. I don't like to be too idle." Tipping his head in her direction, he gives her a swift wink and she blushes, ducking her head down to her plate trying to avoid his gaze.

She peeks up at him through her lashes, the Mallory girls all forgotten. Alice smiles at the interaction of her most beloved cousin and Mr. Cullen. "Well, I dare say you will find Isabella to be extremely spirited." Charlie chokes on his roast as Bella blushes some more.

"Mr. Cullen, where is your family?" Renee pounds on her husband's back before he passes out from the piece of meat lodged in his throat.

"My parents and brothers live in Port Angeles. My younger brother Jasper, is coming up in a few days to help Ben and me with the building." At the mention of other men coming into the area, Mary Brandon perks back up.

"Is your younger brother, bringing his wife with him?" She gives Edward a friendly smile.

Edward takes a bite out of the fresh baked bread that makes the loaf the Mallory's brought over pale in comparison. The bread he was currently enjoying was like melted butter in his mouth. He found himself closing his eyes to enjoy it, swallowing slowly. When he opens his eyes, he catches Bella staring at how much he enjoys her cooking. "No, ma'am my youngest is not married. He just reached his twenty-second year of life."

Eyeing her sister, Renee notes her mood change at the mention of another available young man. "Mr. Cullen, how do you like the meal? Bella, made the bread from scratch, she truly has a gift for baking."

The man drops his fork and eyes the young woman appreciatively. "Miss. Bella this here is the finest bread, I've ever tasted." At this, Bella smiles, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ears.

"I also made apple pie for dessert. I'll wrap a piece to take with you along with some leftovers. I'm sure working all day makes you right hungry." She bows her head as he stares across the table at her.

Clearing his throat, Charlie breaks the intimate look his daughter is exchanging with Mr. Cullen. Edward ears turn red at being caught by Mr. Swan, but this here gal was like a dream come true. "That would be mighty fine, Miss. Bella, mighty fine indeed."

Bella sat on her knees in her mother's garden pulling up fresh vegetables. She told her mother she wanted to make a stew; she would take a small bowl to Mr. Cullen. She wasn't stupid; she could see that they were struggling for money. Her father never was the best rancher, and for that, the family struggled from time to time. Lost in thought she hadn't noticed Edward carrying firewood on the other side of the fence.

Spotting her immediately, Edward cleared his throat, his nerves getting the best of him, as the distance between them closes. Only separated by the new gate, Edward stops on the other side of Bella, her back facing him. "Fine day for gardening, Miss. Bella."

Jumping up Bella turns to face him, and her breath catches. He's sweating something awful, his buttoned up flannel is open at the top revealing a bare chest with actual chest hair showing. His long legs are covered in faded denim, sitting low on his slim hips. Staring openly at his exposed chest Bella is speechless. Edward shifts from one foot to the other.

"Miss Bella?"

She looks up at him. 'Hmm? Oh, yes. Mr. Cullen, it's a splendid day indeed. I am planning on making stew, with these fresh vegetables, and I've made a new loaf of bread. I'll have papa bring a decent supper over for you."

Edward tips his head awkwardly, his Stetson sliding down over his eyes. Bella giggles at this and walks over to fix his hat, since his hands are full. Reaching up she takes the Stetson off then runs her fingers through his hair, making sure none falls into his eyes. With her fingers weaved in his hair, she caresses the strands of bronze while their eyes are locked in a stare. Edward tongue swipes his bottom lips, and he utters, "Miss. Bella?"

She smiles at him, never removing her hand as she strokes the soft strands. The sun reflecting off his hair makes a strange mixture of orange, brown and red. In that instant, she hoped their children would have his hair; she wouldn't let anything stop that from becoming true.

Edward Cullen would be her husband, and that was that.

"Miss. Bella, by any chance, do you have a beau? Are you courting anyone?"

There, he had asked the question he'd be dying to know since he first laid eyes on her. That darn Ben Cheney had been right; there was no denying his feelings for the pretty gal in front of him.

"No, Mr. Cullen, I don't have a fella, and since that's the case I don't think I could be courting anyone." She giggles as he shifts the wood in his arms; it had become increasingly heavier the longer he stood there. He couldn't find it in himself to care.

"That's mighty fine, mighty fine indeed. I was wondering you see-" Bella put her fingers gently against his lips, stopping his fumbling.

"I would love if you courted me, Mr. Cullen." Edward let out the breath he was holding, dropping the wood; a few pieces landing on his feet, as he lets out a low curse.

Taking her hand, he caresses it with his calloused fingers. With only a gate separating them, they stand breathing the other in.

"Miss. Bella, you just made me the happiest man in Clallam County."

Smiling at him, she places his hat back on his head. "Oh, Mr. Cullen, nothing would make me happier, but first you need to talk to Papa, of course."

At the mention of Charlie Swan, Edward becomes rigid. He had forgotten the part where he would have to ask Mr. Swan permission to court his daughter.

"Y-yes" he stutters. "I'll speak to your father."

She smiles at his fumbling. "How about you do that tonight, when he brings you supper?"

Removing his hat again, he takes her hand and places a gentle kiss upon it. "Of course, I'll speak with him, then." He brings her hand back to his waiting lips, finding that he would like more than anything to kiss other parts of her body. Her breath hitches as the color rises in her cheeks; a stern voice interrupts their moment.

"Isabella, your mother is waiting on you to start supper." Bella removes her hand from his, and then picks up the basket of vegetables, walking hurriedly past her father.

Charlie Swan eyes Edward, the younger man trying to stand firm against the older man's gaze. Edward Cullen was never one to back down, but Charles Swan scared the devil out of him.

"Fine weather we're having Mr. Swan." He says smiling at the older man.

Charlie narrows his eyes at Edward. "Hmph," and with that Charles turns around leaving Edward to his own devices.

"…Right there in broad daylight! Holding hands, and don't think I didn't see him kiss your hand, young lady." Charlie rounds on Bella, but she does nothing but stir the stew in the pot.

"Charlie, please calm down. I'm sure Mr. Cullen meant no disrespect." Charlie stops and glares at his wife.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I forbid you to see Mr. Cullen again, is that clear young lady." Bella takes the bread out the oven and sets it down on a cooling board, turning to smile at her father.

"Oh, Papa,don't be silly. I told Edward you would bring him over some bread and stew, so try to be nice." Bella starts cutting up the crusty loaf, taking a deep breath enjoying the aroma.

"Renee, do you hear this girl? She told 'Edward' I would bring him _my_ food from _my_ table." Charlie sits with a huff as Renee pats his hand.

"Charlie, don't forget that we were young once, and I remember you stealing more than a chaste, hand kiss." Winking at her husband, Renee tries to stifle a giggle at his shocked face.

"Well, Papa! I had no idea, and you dare judge Edward and me?" Bella sits a bowl of stew and bread in front of her father as he rolls his eyes at her.

Edward worked until the sun went down. He had been working on his new home for almost two weeks, with the help of Ben. The house was coming along just fine, the outside was darn close to being complete, and he was waiting on his brother Jasper to come so they could do the roof together.

Edward lifts up the new wooden door he purchased from town sliding it carefully into place. He was too busy securing the door into the hinges to notice Charlie walking up the steps. "Cullen, I was instructed to bring you over some supper."

Wiping his dirty hands on his breeches, Edward walks out onto the porch, watching as Charlie inspects his work. "Thank you kindly, sir. I was wondering if I could have a few words, about Miss Bella. " He takes a dirty cloth from his back pocket, and wipes the sweat off of his neck and brow**.**

Charlie continues to run his hands over the wood of the newly finished front porch. "You do fine work, I'm might impressed with what you've done with the place."

Charlie passes the covered tin bowl and the bread wrapped in a cloth towel over to Edward. "I don't think we have anything further to discuss regarding Isabella."

Pulling himself up to his full height, Edward sets his jaw and looks Mr. Swan square in the eye. He doesn't know why the Swan family has the power to turn him into a damn fool, but it's time he acted like his old self. "I beg ya pardon, sir, but I would like your permission to court your daughter."

Charlie spits on the newly polished wood porch. "You want my permission, do ya? Well, I don't reckon I feel like giving it. You have an enjoyable night, Mr. Cullen." Charlie walks off the porch leaving poor Edward staring after him.

The days that followed Charlie's rejection for Edward to court Bella, were stressful for all involved. Edward wanted to give Charlie more time to get use to the idea, Bella stomped around the house furious at both her father and Edward, and Charlie received the cold shoulder from his daughter and his wife.

One particular night after everyone was asleep; Bella snuck out of the house and marched over to Edward's farm in nothing but her nightdress and shawl. Still using his pickup truck as a bed, Edward tried to get some rest, but couldn't get Bella off his mind, nor could he figure out a way to convince her Pa that he was the man for his daughter.

With his Stetson covering his face and a wool blanket covering him, he tenses as he heard a soft ruffle of leaves. Bolting upright, he finds Bella standing at the edge of his truck. "Miss Bella? What are you doing out this time of night?"

"Don't you worry about that. I want to know how long you plan to play the yellow belly and not ask to court me. It's been three days Edward!" Stomping her feet as she so often did, she glares at him, with the same look her father tends to use anytime he looks at Edward.

Edward gets out of the back of the truck. "Now, hold on a minute, I was giving your father some time –" Bella turns walking back home, but Edward runs after her.

"You know what Mr. Cullen, don't even bother trying to court me, I'd rather not be with a spineless man." As if he'd been smacked in the face Edward stops dead in his tracks.

"Wait just a darn minute! I'm not spineless. I say I want to court you and damn it I'm going to court you. If you just stop acting like a spoiled brat –"

Bella stomps back over to him. "How dare you call me spoiled! You hear me now Edward Cullen, I don't want to court you, not now, not ever, so you can go back to where you came from!"

Charlie and Renee walk out onto the porch, after being awakened in the middle of the night by shouting. "What in the blazes is going on? Isabella, get in the house now."

Bella turns towards her father and stomps away from Edward. "With pleasure."

Edward follows her, and then looks up at Charlie. "Mr. Swan, I've been respectable, and have given you ample amount of time to think it over, but now I would like your permission to court your daughter. I'm mighty taken with her, and it would be my pleasure to learn more about her."

Bella huffs at hearing Edwards's declaration. "You ever thought that maybe I don't want to court you. Maybe three days werejust enough time for some other fella to win my affections."

Edward shakes his head furiously at her. "I swear you are the most stubborn woman I've ever met. You're courting me, and that's final. If there were any other suitors, I would have words with him. Now if you all will excuse me I am expecting my brother in the morning. Mr. Swan I'll be calling on Isabella for lunch. Thank you."

With a slight bow of his head, Edward left all three Swans speechless. Charlie was a little taken back at being told what to do, but did like how the young man handled Bella.

Bella on the other was blushing furiously because she truly liked how Edward had demanded she court him. It made her feel all tingly inside, not to mention

his words about another fellow nearly caused her to combust!

Renee Swan smiled at the whole scene, wondering just how soon Edward Cullen would be her son-in-law.

The next morning Edward was jolted awake with a kick to his boots.

"Wake up big brother! It's damn near seven in da morning. I thought you 'd be up working?"

Edward sits up and looks at his jubilant little brother. Jasper. Tall, skinny with curly brown hair he was the epitome of happy, even so early in the morning.

"I had a rough night."

Jasper raises his eyebrow at his brother in question.

"Really? Do tell. You find yourself a fine little filly in these parts?" Edward jumps out of the truck and walks to the back of the house with Jasper close behind him.

"If you must know, I have, but between her and her father, I find myself in strange territory. I swear that family is the most stubborn bunch I've ever met."

Walking over to the well, Edward removes his shirt revealing a firm chest and strong forearms. He then tugs on the rope bringing up some water. When he is finished washing, he takes the shirt he was wearing and pats himself dry.

"I don't have the water closet up and running yet, and there isn't any electricity either."

Jasper shakes his head. "What would mother say finding you living so in such an uncivilized way?" Edward flings water at his little brother.

"I reckon she'd be proud to know I'm roughing it on my own land. Now let's get to work, I told Bella I'd have lunch with her."

Spending the morning gutting the remainder of the house and trying to place new walls, Edward was more than ready for a break. He was glad for his brother's help; Jasper was one of the finest workers he knew. Taking a much-needed break, the brothers cleaned themselves up, and then walked over to the Swan's farm.

Edward sees the Brandon's car before he spotted all three girls sitting on the porch talking animatedly. On seeing Edward and Jasper, Bella jumps up and waits for them to approach. Alice stares openly at Jasper while he stares back at her.

"Miss Bella, Miss Alice, Miss Angela, this here is my younger brother Jasper Cullen. Jasper, this is my Bella and her cousins."

Bella walks off the porch, cutting her eyes at a speechless Alice.

"Mr. Jasper, welcome, it's so nice to meet you. Please come in, I've made a casserole for lunch. I knew Edward would be hungry after working all morning."

Edward takes off his Stetson and walks up to Bella taking her hand in his. "That was mighty fine of you Miss Bella."

She pulls him towards the porch as Angela walks into the house. "It was nothing, I also made fresh biscuits because I know how much you love them."

Edward follows, but wonders what has changed from her outburst last night; he thought it was best not to question her. As he walked into the house, he noticed that neither, Jasper or Alice had moved.

Jasper walks up to Alice, peering down at her. "It's mighty fine to meet you Miss Alice, mighty fine indeed." Alice giggles at him, and then wraps her arm in his.

"Indeed it is Mr. Cullen." Alice leads Jasper into the house behind Edward and Bella. Her mother notices the new addition and her daughter's obvious possession of the man and rather likes this turn of events. If she could get one daughter married, that would be half the battle.

The weeks passed with Edward, Jasper, and Reverend Cheney, working away on Edwards's property. Edward and Bella's courtship was a whirlwind and he found it exhausting keeping up with her moods, but he couldn't deny that he loved the girl with his whole being.

Bella was head over heels in love as well, she just had one problem with Edward Cullen. He hadn't tried to kiss her in all the weeks they had been courting. She was downright furious every time they parted with a sweet kiss on the hand or cheek. Even Jasper and Alice, who had been courting less time than they had 'thank you very much,' had kissed on several different occasions. This led Bella to believe that since Edward Cullen was not kissing her, then maybe he was kissing someone else.

These thoughts plagued Bella the day of the annual church picnic. As she helped her mother and the other ladies set up the picnic tables with different varieties of food, she noticed as the Mallory'sand a few other girls surround Edward, Jasper and Reverend Cheney. Seeing Tanya Mallory put her paws on Edward drove Isabella mad. She was so mad that when Jacob Black walked over to her and asked her to be his partner in the three-legged race, she agreed.

Renee, noticing the entire scene leans over and whispers in her daughter ear. "Do you think that wise, dear?"

Stomping her foot, Bella rolls her eyes. "If he thinks he can just stand over there talking to them jezebels, then I can race with whomever I want."

Noticing the scowl now marring Bella's lovely face, Edward firmly removes Tanya's hand from his elbow and walks over to her. "This here food looks amazing, Bella. Did you make any of your famous apple pie?"

Noticing the tension between Bella and Edward, Renee walks over to the young man. "Edward, can you be a dear and grab the desert table by the church and bring it over?"

Edward nods at her, then walks over to the small table and lifts it directly up over his head. Bella's eyes bulge as she stares at him carrying the obviously heavy table as if it were nothing. He was wearing a crisp blue button down shirt; the sleeves were rolled up showing off his strong muscles. The dress slacks he was wearing hugged him differently than his regular jeans. Bella fans herself as he sets the table down smiling at her mother.

Taking off his Stetson, Edward starts twisting the thing in his hand wondering what he had done. "I took the liberty of signing us up in the three legged race. I'm determined to beat Jasper and Alice."

Bella turns towards him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I can't be your partner. I already told Jacob Black that I would be his." Upon hearing her words, Edward squeezes his hat even tighter.

"Mrs. Swan, may I have a word in private with Bella? I promise we will not go too far?" Renee agrees and watches, as a perturbed looking Edward, practically drags her daughter away from the crowd. All Renee could think was that she would be glad when this courtship was over. She couldn't wait to see her grandbabies, and she hoped they had their father's strange hair color.

Edward stops in the trees just beyond where the picnic was taking place. He starts pacing back and forth in front of Bella as she stood with her hands on her hips. "Who do you think you are dragging me over here!"

He stops pacing and turns to face her. "Who do I think I am? I'm your intended, and I won't have you racing with no other fella … you hear me, gal?"

Bella closes the gap in between them and points a slender finger in his chest. "I can race with whomever I please! Besides maybe Tanya Mallory is free, you two sure seemed pretty friendly, is that the reason you haven't kissed me?"

Edward takes her by the hand, pulling her close to him. "Is that what this is about? I'm showing you and your father respect by not treating you like a loose girl. Now you listen to me Isabella, you march back over to Jacob Black and tell him you are not racing with him. Then you lose this attitude, because, doggone it, I'm tired of it!"

Bella tries to release herself from his firm but gentle grip. "I'll race with whoever I please and just maybe after we win I will seal it with a kiss -"

Before another word can come out of her mouth, Edward presses his lips firmly against hers. Melting into the kiss and the feeling that being in his arms brings on, Bella sighs with content. The kiss is gentle; Edward takes his tongue and runs it slowly across her bottom lip. Sighing from the butterflies that were building in her belly, Bella gasps, and Edward takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues met in a gentle dance and Bella's eyes shoot open at the delicious sensation it was causing. Wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair, she starts moaning in pleasure while his hands hold firmly to her neck.

Finding it difficult to end the kiss, Edward reluctantly pulls himself away from those sweet lips. Bella, however, keeps her eyes closed and her lips puckered waiting for more. "Bella?"

"Hmmm?" She asks with her eyes closed and her lips ready.

"I don't want to keep fighting with you. You're my girl, and I will not have you doing anything with another man. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mmmm hmmm…" She nods her head.

"Now, together we are going to march over to Jacob Black and apologize for the misunderstanding, but you will not be his partner. Let's go."

Opening her eyes Bella looks up at him. "Whatever you say Edward, now can we do more kissing before we go, though?"

Edward laughs at her before he bends down and gives her a quick peck on the lips. "If I'd known all I had to do was kiss you to get my way, I would've done it sooner."

Bella pouts trying to stomp away from him. "Oh hush!"

He tugs her back into his embrace, taking hold of her neck and kissing her senseless. This kiss is a little more aggressive as he nips at her bottom lip with his teeth, and she lets out a little yelp.

"Come on, Sweetheart, we have plenty of time for that later, now I want to clear up this Jacob Black business."

After their first kiss, Edward and Bella couldn't get enough of each other. It became so bad they found themselves trying to steal kisses around Charlie's prying eye. Finding a Charlie free zone was a task within itself, but the lovebirds found hidden areas on both farms that allowed them a few minutes of privacy. The side of Edward's house, the Swan's work Shed, Edward's barn and the towering oak tree in Edward's yard had all become favorites to steal a few passionate kisses.

Oh boy were they passionate. Edward thought on this passion while he mows his back lawn, his feisty gal loved her some kissing, and he couldn't complain about that one bit. Hearing the Swan's back door open, he looks up to find Bella carrying the laundry. He stops the mower, wiping the sweat off his face with his shirt that was hanging in his back pocket. He only wore his t-shirt this morning. The sun beaming down on him was enough to cause him heat stroke. Taking in Bella's general appearance with upmost appreciation, he pushes his hair out of his face watching her silently for a time.

He swallows as he thinks about the curves that he has discovered hidden under her modest clothes. Not that he had dare do anything other than kiss, but feeling her against him as they devour each other, left little to the imagination.

Bella is oblivious to her surroundings as she hangs the clothes on the line. She sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, wishing it were Edwards instead of her own. Kissing Edward has become her new favorite thing in the entire world. In fact, she found it terribly hard to do anything, but think of kissing Edward when she wasn't kissing him. This morning was a prime example as she was thinking back on the kiss he had given her last night in his barn, he held her tight against his hard body, massaging her neck with his fingertips as his mouth slowly danced against hers.

She shakes her head trying to clear the vision that is on repeat in her head, and that is exactly how she burned her biscuits this morning. She's never burned biscuits in all her years of baking. Her father was not happy at all.

Wanting to steal a kiss from his sweetheart, Edward leaps over the gate that separates their yards. Approaching Bella, he slides his hands around her waist pulling her to his chest as he inhales her intoxicating smell of vanilla and all Bella.

Closing her eyes, Bella leans into his embrace, placing her small hands on top of his as they circle her waist. "Good morning, Mr. Cullen." She sighs enjoying the kisses he starts placing behind her ear.

"Morning sweetheart." He whispers as he turns her around to face him, he places his dirty hands on either side of her perfectly shaped face and kisses her gently.

Pressing their foreheads together, they stand in the morning sunlight enjoying the feel of each other. Bella gasps aloud as she notices Edward lack of a shirt, being so close to his bare chest made her hunger for him something awful. She stands on her toes to place another kiss on his lips, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth, causing Edward to let out a groan.

"You do strange things to me woman." She giggles as he unknowingly grabs a hold of her behind, bringing her closer to him. Edward captured her mouth with his, their tongues battling for dominance.

Both so caught up in their kiss, they were not aware of the Swan's back door opening. Renee looks behind her making sure that her husband was nowhere in sight, then smiles at the lovebirds. Letting the door close with a loud bang, she watches as Edward and Bella jump apart.

"Bella, finish up your chores, so you can start on lunch. Fine morning is it not, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward ears turn red under the older woman's observation. "Yes, ma'am, fine indeed."

"Best clean your face before your pa wonders how you got fingerprints on your cheeks." Renee winks at Bella.

A few weeks later, the main house was completed, and Edward's parents were coming up to celebrate with him. He wanted his family finally to meet Bella. Asking his father for his grandmother's ring, Edward was ready to ask Miss Isabella Marie Swan to be his forever. He didn't think that when he moved to Forks a few months ago that he would find his match in every way, but he did.

Bella was currently in the yard arranging a lavish table of fried chicken, potato salad, and collard greens, one of his all-time favorites. Alice and Angela helped her as they all waited for his parents. Alice was just as nervous as Bella because she was meeting the Cullens for the first time, as well. This would be the opportunity for the Swans, the Brandons, and the Cullens to all meet.

Two fancy looking cars pull up to Edward's farm, and Charlie Swan thinks the president himself must have come to visit. The Cullens look around the farm proudly, upon exiting the cars. Edward and Jasper walk over to their parents.

"Edward, it's just perfect." His mother Esme declares as she wraps her middle child in her arms. Edward's eldest brother Emmett jumps out of the car and hugs his brothers.

Bella stands to the side as Edward greets his family. She notes how he is tall like his father, but his hair is that of his mother. The Cullens are an impressive looking brood, and she is glad of it because she knows that she will have pretty little babies. She sighs dreamily thinking of their last kiss, stolen this morning behind the large oak tree in his yard. Their kisses were becoming more and more passionate, the one this morning had her firmly pressed against the tree, her breast heaving, and her fingers tangled in his hair. Only when her mother called out to her did they come up for air, and it's a good thing because she would have died a happy gal, right then and there.

"Mother, father, allow me to introduce, my gal, Miss Isabella Swan."

"Oh, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's so lovely to finally make your acquaintance. I hope your trip from Port Angeles was pleasant. How do you like Forks so far? I'm sure you're staying at Newton Inn, it is lovely is it not –"

Edward chuckles at Bella's rambling, "sweetheart, one thing at a time."

Esme Cullen smiles at the beautiful girl in front of her. "Isabella, this is truly a pleasure. My, how beautiful you are." Wrapping her arms around Bella, she pulls her into a hug.

Approaching his son Carlisle reaches in his pocket and passes Edward something wrapped in paper. "Here you go old boy. I had a hell of a time getting that out of the house without your mother knowing."

Laughing nervously Edward shifts as his father nods his head towards Charlie.

"Mr. Swan, I wanted to speak to you… well…about…Bella...well...I mean…about…me and Bella…you see-"

Having a general idea of where this conversation was going after watching the two of them the last few months, Charlie stands up to his fullest height and aims his firmest glare at the man. In truth, he had been worried that Bella wouldn't be taken care of properly if she married the young farmer, but seeing as the young man had a decent head on shoulders, he couldn't have made a better match for his daughter. Besides, he was sure the reverend would not have been able to put Bella in her place, the way Edward did. He had no idea how the young man did it, but he was glad someone could, he had been trying for nineteen years and it never worked.

"What about you and Bella?" Folding his arms over his chest, Charlie spreads his legs apart and stares at the nervous young man.

"Well, the thing is…I would like permission to marry your daughter… if you'll be so kind, that is." Edward takes a moment to try to settle his nerve ignoring his father's amused chuckles.

Charlie Swan sets his eyes on Edward. "You want my permission to marry my daughter, do ya? Well, suppose I don't feel like giving it?" Charlie tilts his head to Carlisle, giving him a wink, and Carlisle turns his back on the situation in a fit of silent laughter. He likes Charlie Swan quite a lot and is glad they will soon be family.

Edward, not getting the joke was becoming agitated. "Now, look here, Mr. Swan, I love that gal of yours with my whole heart, and there'll never be another for me, so I'm telling ya, not asking, I'm marrying your daughter." After his speech, Edward had stilled himself for a punch in the jaw that never came, instead he was surrounded by laughter from both his father and Charlie. He was glad he amused the two of them.

"Of course you have my permission, beside if I didn't give it I think the girl would smother me in my sleep when she found out. Welcome to the family son." Charlie pats Edward on his back as the younger man lets out a sigh of relief.

Caring his bride over the threshold of their home, Edward was filled with happiness he'd never felt before. Bella giggles as he shuts the door with his foot, setting her gently down on her feet. She eyes her husband greedily, taking in his appearance. He was looking devilishly handsome in his clean white shirt, leather vest, dark pants and his crisp white Stetson. She'd never seen a more impressive looking man in her life; she dare say he cleaned up remarkably well.

His wife is in her silk wedding dress. It was a combination of both their mothers' wedding dresses and she looked beautiful in it. The top was covered in lace, with a v-line neck stopping at her ample bosom. The rest of the dress was a fine silk in the front, which drape down her slender frame, a long lace train completed the ensemble. Edward picks Bella up, once again not stopping until they reach their bedroom.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen." Sitting down on the bed with her still in his arms, he plants a kiss to her waiting lips. Edward tries to pull away from the chaste kiss, but his wife isn't having any of that. Taking him firmly by the head she presses her lips against his, nipping at his mouth with her teeth, as he opens up, sucking her tongue into his waiting mouth.

"How do I get you out of this here dress? I may just rip it off if you keep kissing me like this." Swatting at his arm Bella rises up off his lap.

"You better not dare! I plan to save this dress for our daughter when she gets married. The buttons are in the back Mr. Cullen, if you please." Standing up, Edward walks over to his wife and starts slowly unbuttoning the back of her dress. Finding her exposed neck looking quite edible, he begins kissing just behind her ear.

"Oh, Edward!" Slipping the dress off her shoulders, Edward wraps his hands around his wife slender waist, and the dress falls into a pool at her feet. Stepping back to observe the little silk piece of underwear his wife is wearing, he swallows hard staring at her rear end.

Turning around she catches him ogling her. "Do you like it? Rosalie gave it to me as a wedding present."

Shaking his head vigorously, he licks his lips as she twirls around slipping her shoes off in the process. With his mouth-gapped open, Bella walks over to her husband and starts removing his clothes. As she slips his vest and shirt off, she kisses his chest.

"Close your mouth, dear." She says as she smiles up at him.

Letting out a growl, he grabs her by the behind, pressing her firmly against him. Kissing her passionately, he walks her over to the bed, tapping her behind playfully. "On the bed, you feisty woman."

Jumping excitedly at the playful pat she turns and crawls onto the bed turning to face him. "Whatever you say, Mr. Cullen."

Slipping off his trousers, he thought that he undoubtedly would have to remember to thank the dear Lord every day for his bringing him his beautiful wife.

Edward removes each piece of her fancy wedding underwear. With each reveal, he kisses her exposed skin. Sliding the strap of her one-piece lace garment, he presses an open mouth kiss to her shoulders following the path of the strap as he takes her arm through it. While he kisses each delicate little finger, Bella stares at her husband in silence, the desire she feels for him causing fire to rise throughout her. Taking his time, he shows her right shoulder the same attention.

With both straps now removed, he unbuttons each button, running his tongue over the flesh of her breasts as more and more is revealed to him. Running his hands gently over her pert, dusty pink nipples, he licks his lips causing them to harden under his touch.

Arching her back off the bed, she lets out a breathy moan as her fingers reach out to him. "Kiss your wife, Mr. Cullen.

"It will be my greatest pleasure, Mrs. Cullen."

Capturing her lips between his, he devours her mouth with his tongue as he rubs one perfect nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Kissing his way back down he flattens his tongue on her nipple, then suckles it into his mouth. "Oh God, Edward! Do that again."

He sucks the nipple back into his mouth staring up as he twirls his tongue in the process, trailing his tongue from one breast to the other, giving it the same treatment. Placing kisses down her stomach as he pulls the remainder of her undergarment off, trailing his nose from her belly button to the apex of her sex.

"I want to worship you, like the goddess you are, my lovely wife." Fisting his hair in her hands, she closes her eyes, pulling him closer against her. Kissing her wet lower lips, he smiles at her startled gasp. Trailing slow kisses down one leg, then up the other, he whispers his love for her. "I love you, so much sweetheart."

"Oh, Edward I love you too." Kissing his lips softly, she was startled by one of his fingers gaining entrance inside of her. "Oh my!"

Trying to catch her breath, Bella grips her husband shoulders as he kisses and licks at a tender spot between her neck and shoulders. Adding a second finger, Edward, pushes in and out, his excited member growing hard, the wetter his wife becomes. The noises she utters make it hard for Edward to control his desire. Taking his thumb he presses the spot that his brother assured him would bring his wife pleasure, and causes Bella to scream so loud that he fears Charles Swan will rush over and demand to know what's happening.

Bella's body shivers beneath her husband as they kiss. Fanning herself she tries to catch her breath while Edward stands up to remove his underclothes. She was on the verge of making a comment on what he just did to her, but right now she only has eyes for her husband's newly exposed parts. The man was simply, doggone gorgeous. His body was perfect; he was muscled in all the right places, his stomach, his arms, and his thighs. Thin, wispy hair covered his broad chest, leading down to a perfect V. Bella stares at his man ness, never seeing having seen one in her life. For some reason the sight of it causes her cheeks to flame, and her belly to do back flips, not to mention the sensation she was currently feeling in her private area. While Edward stalks back into the bed, every muscle bulged. Holding his body over hers, he winks at her.

"Close your mouth Mrs. Cullen."

Giggling uncontrollably, Bella swats playfully at his shoulder. "Oh hush you. Now, make love to your wife, Edward."

"Oh, yes ma'am." Gathering her in his arms, he kisses her, gently at first, but of course his wife is not having any of that as she plunges her tongue into his mouth. Tasting each other, they become all hands, and tangle legs. Kissing her neck and her ears, Edward positions himself at her entrance. "This will hurt a little, sweetheart."

"I know, do it, I'm your always and forever." With that said, he pushes into her. Tensing up under the intrusion, Bella breathes deeply adjusting to the feeling of him. Kissing his wife's lips tenderly Edward slowly starts to move.

Pressing his forehead to hers, they stare into each other eyes. The more Edward moves inside of her, the more the pain subsides and Bella starts to enjoy the feel of him inside of her, the weight of him on her body. Running her hands through his hair, she captured his mouth with hers, exploring him with her tongue. Hitting a particular sensitive spot inside of her, Edward is shocked when his wife arches upto him, draping her leg over his hip.

"Oh Bella, my darling wife." Lifting his wife by her backside Edward plunges deeper into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Swiveling his hips, he takes one of her nipples into his mouth, nibbling on the pink bud. "God yes, Edward!" As another orgasm approaches, Bella's body shakes, as Edward reaches between them pressing the same sensitive little spot he did earlier.

Gripping his hair, she is hit with a mouthwatering sensation and Bella bites her husband on his shoulder to stifle the scream that she feels building in her throat. Slamming into his wife repeatedly, Edward loses all control as he feels a tightness in his stomach. Capturing her mouth, he hums as their tongues dance frantically. Shaking as he releases his seed inside of her, they both try to catch their breath. "Damn, woman I love you something fierce."

Rolling off her, Edward pulls his wife to his side smothering her with little butterfly kisses. "Edward..." Bella calls out as she kisses his chest.

He looks down at his beautiful wife. Her features flushed with the exhaustion of their lovemaking.

"I can't believe you've been holding back on me. We could've been married months ago if I knew the marriage bed was like this." Laughing at his feisty wife, he pulls her little body on top of his.

"In that case Mrs. Cullen, I say we make up for lost time." Just as Bella was going to respond Edward captures her lips in another searing kiss.

The End.

* * *

Please, show the author some rugged love by leaving a review, but keep in mind this is an anonymous contest. Hinting or leading to the author's identity could lead to disqualification. Thank you for your time and cooperation.


End file.
